Young and Beautiful
by raygrey
Summary: Quais seriam as última palavras? Baseada nos espisódios 8x13 - The Twist in the Plot e na Season Finale 8x24 - The Secret in the Siege.


Olá! Bem... Essa não é a primeira fic de Bones que eu escrevo, mas sim a primeira que eu posto! Apenas uma One-Shot, tentando me tirar do estado em que me encontro com a Season Finale e o longo hiatus.

Ela é baseada nos episódios 8x13 - The Twist in the Plot e 8x24 - The Secret in the Siege.

Eu a classificaria com uma história curta porém muito triste, então, se você não se dá bem com histórias deste tipo, melhor voltar... Nem tanto assim, rs.

O título veio da música da Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful, a qual me deu inspiração para escrever isto.

Espero que gostem, pois eu gostei muito de escrevê-la!

E, ah, nunca foi betada :P

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Young and Beautiful.**

Fazia exatamente duas semanas.

Duas semanas das quais, ela se sentia tão triste, de uma maneira que jamais tinha se sentido antes.

Brennan saiu vagarosamente do banheiro e encostou-se ao batente na porta. Ela então olhou para o centro do quarto, onde a cama deles ficava. A cama que compartilharam durante muitos e muitos anos.

Em cima da cama, estava à caixa preta que Parker havia levado para ela há alguns dias.

"_Ele deixou isso pra você."_

Ela não tinha conseguido forças suficientes para abri-la, para encarar um monte de coisas pessoais dele, até hoje.

Brennan arrastou-se até a cama e sentou-se. Vagarosamente ela retirou a tampa, deixando-a em algum lugar ao lado da cama. Realmente ela estava cheia de coisas, como fotos, cartas, CDs, algumas coisas que ela não reconhecia de primeira vista, e uma cópia de um dos seus primeiros livros.

Brennan pegou o livro e abriu a primeira página, onde de lápis Booth havia rabiscado bem abaixo da dedicatória que ela fez há ele há muitos anos atrás, _'Meu livro favorito'_.

Sorrindo, ela colocou o mesmo de lado e voltou-se ao conteúdo da caixa.

Lá ela encontrou um CD dos Foreigner, com uma nota escrita bem em cima da faixa Hot Blooded, _'Nossa Música!'_. Outro CD escrito _'Bones Mixtape'. _Ela os deixou junto com o livro.

Brennan então sorriu mais ainda quando viu a fivela "Cocky" na caixa, pegando-a ela a levou próximo ao rosto e analisou com cuidado.

Voltando-se agora para algumas fotos das quais ela nunca tinha visto, ela denominou que aquelas eram a 'sessão particular do Booth'. As fotos eram muito interessantes e diversificadas, sempre tiradas quando as pessoas na foto não estavam olhando. Várias dos estágios de gravidez de Brennan, ela com o rosto sujo de bolo no primeiro aniversário de Christine, lendo algum livro sobre ossos e culturas, dormindo em uma manhã de sol, festas e premiações na maioria relacionadas à vida escolar da Christine ou Parker e uma ou duas mais intimas.

Algumas sempre dispondo de uma legenda ou breve comentário atrás.

"_Brennan 6 meses." "Christine primeiro aniversário." "O rosto mais delicado que já vi." "Christine feira de ciências." "A mulher mais linda do mundo."_

Juntou-as com as outras coisas fora da caixa. Ela então percebeu uma foto separada das outras e a pegou.

A legenda atrás da foto dizia, _'O melhor dia de todos'_.

Na foto estavam Parker por volta de seus 16 anos e Christine com 5 anos, enquanto a carregava nos ombros, ambos fazendo careta e atrás deles Booth abraçava Brennan de lado enquanto a beijava na bochecha.

Lembrou-se com detalhes daquele dia, a simplicidade dele e como mesmo assim ele havia sido maravilhoso. Estavam todos de férias em algum lugar que Booth nunca lembrava o nome e a única coisa que se preocuparam era em se divertir.

Brennan limpou uma lágrima que sem perceber deixará cair na foto.

_Éramos tão felizes._ Ela pensou com tristeza.

Voltando para a caixa, ela viu uma coisa que chamou sua atenção. Uma capinha vermelha com plástico transparente no centro. Era um DVD e a única coisa que havia escrito era, _'Para Bones.'_

Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, imaginando se aquilo era o que ela realmente estava pensando.

_Mas ele só gravou pra Christine e Parker, ele..._

Ela encarou o DVD por uns bons 5 minutos antes de decidir se realmente o veria. Decidindo-se por final, em ver, ela olhou ao redor do quarto e procurou por seu laptop.

Levantando-se da cama cuidadosamente, pegou o mesmo na poltrona do canto e voltou para a cama. Ela retirou o DVD da capa e introduziu. Dois minutos depois, respirou fundo e aperto o play.

Lá estava ele, com sua camiseta do FBI, seu sorriso charmoso e do jeito que ela se lembrava dele, sempre jovem e lindo.

"_Hey, babe!" Booth sorriu. "Você sabe que dia é hoje?" Booth fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, sem nunca perder o sorriso. "Hoje é nosso primeiro dia casados!" Ele estendeu a mão esquerda para a câmera e mostrou a banda de ouro em seu dedo anelar. Ele olhou para a mesma, com os olhos de quem ainda não conseguia acreditar. Abaixando a mão, ele continuou agora com um semblante um pouco triste. "Se você está vendo este vídeo, você sabe a razão. E eu sinto muito por isso. Sinto muito por que, nossa vida juntos..." Booth ergueu a cabeça, piscando repetidamente tentando controlar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. "É a melhor coisa em toda minha vida. Eu não trocaria nada nesse mundo, pela vida que temos." Ele foi sério ao dizer isso, não deixando espaço algum para dúvidas, que ele sabia que não haveria._

"_E eu sinto muito, por não ter sido capaz, de barrar todas as infelicidades de nossa vida, todas as coisas que nos fizeram fraquejar, nos deixaram quase sem esperança. E eu sei que esses momentos, nos tornou o que somos hoje, mas..." Booth deu um sorrido vacilante. "Quando você me pediu em casamento, naquele parque, com aquela embalagem de carne seca..." Ele soltou uma risada curta. "Eu juro a você, Bones." Ele tornou a ficar sério. "Foi um dos momentos mais felizes de toda minha vida. Eu sei que eu já te expliquei o porquê de, no final daquele dia, eu ter recusado seu pedido, mesmo depois de ter aceitado e acabando por magoar você, eu sinto muito, por termos levado todo esse tempo, todo esse um ano, para termos conseguido isto."_

"_A única coisa boa que eu realmente consegui tirar disso, foi pedir você para se casar comigo. Foi ter tido finalmente a oportunidade de pedir à mulher que eu realmente amo, sem medo dela recusar, a passar o resto de sua vida comigo." Booth ajeitou-se no sofá e cruzou as mãos. "Daqui a algumas horas, estaremos saindo para a nossa lua de mel de uma semana, apesar de saber que você não gosta muito deste termo, enquanto seu pai fica com Christine."_

"_Eu tenho muitas, muitas coisas a te dizer, mas não vou dizê-las neste vídeo, irei dizê-las a você pessoalmente, mas uma das coisas que eu quero deixar gravada aqui é o quanto eu tenho orgulho de você. Não por você ser a melhor antropóloga forense do mundo, ou umas das melhores escritoras de Best-seller, ou a melhor mãe, parceira, amiga, companheira e agora esposa, que alguém pode ter, mas sim, por você ser tão corajosa. Corajosa não na parte que diz enfrentar inimigos perigosos e catástrofes, mas por enfrentar uma coisa muito maior. O Amor. Por ter permitido que eu aos poucos, te ensinasse sobre ele, te mostrasse ele, você que de olhos fechados, metaforicamente..." Booth sorriu. "Confiou em mim. Ambos passamos por tudo o que se pode imaginar, desde físicos até os emocionais, mas por mais que você não acredite nisso, às vezes, a vida nos levava um para o outro de novo e de novo, sempre!" Booth respirou fundo mais uma vez e ficou reto._

"_Enfim... Bones se você está vendo este vídeo, eu estou morto. E isso significa que a vida não me permitiu ficar, para algum dia eu ter que lidar com a dor da sua perda. Eu tenho certeza, que isso iria me destroçar quase que por completo, mas nós não decidimos isso. Juro que se eu pudesse, não faria você passar por isso tampouco, por que se eu fui um bom homem a você, e felizmente eu sei que você me ama, você não está lidando muito bem com isso. E aqui vai..." Booth aproximou-se mais da câmera, e desta vez não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas caíssem._

"_Bones, eu te amo e sempre te amarei. Independente de onde eu esteja e não debata sobre isso com sua mente brilhante, okay? Por que você sabe, que independente do lugar eu sempre vou te amar. Obrigado por me dar uma das coisas que eu mais desejei em minha vida, uma família de verdade. Obrigado por me dar a Christine, uma das coisas mais importantes de minha vida, __**nossa **__filha. Obrigado por permitir que Parker, Christine, você e eu, fossemos uma família. Eu te amo e estarei esperando por você." Booth recolheu a câmera e deu um beijo na mesma, fazendo tudo ficar escuro e assim permanecer._

Brennan, não debateu nenhuma das palavras ditas por Booth, ela apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto pálido e fazer as pontas de seus cabelos brancos grudarem em seu rosto.

Ela chorou de saudade e felicidade. Saudades dele e feliz, por ele ter feito sua vida completa e plena.

Brennan recostou-se no travesseiro, com a foto ainda em uma das mãos e a fivela _Cocky_ na outra, enquanto a olhava. Eles não eram felizes, eles **são** felizes. Independente de onde eles estejam, por que no fundo ela sabia de alguma maneira, conforme aprendeu com ele em todos esses anos e por ele não pedir a ela para não se questionar sobre essas exatas palavras, eles iriam se ver novamente.

Inalando profundamente, procurando mais uma vez sentir seu cheiro, Brennan fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se relaxada e em paz, como não se sentia a duas semanas e pronunciou suas últimas palavras para o mundo.

"_Eu te amo, Booth."_

* * *

Boa, ruim, triste, nem tanto? Espero que tenham gostado e se quiserem me deixar uma pequena review, estarei grata e obrigada mais uma vez. :)


End file.
